10 bonnes raisons pour te dire non
by Elara Perry
Summary: James fit la demande de trop : Lily décida alors de le rembarrer avec une liste de 10 raisons pour ne pas sortir avec lui. Cela n'arrêta pas James qui continua sans relâche à essayer de la séduire. Les lettres s'enchaînent jusqu'à ce que...
1. Quatrième année

_Salut ! Voici ma toute première fanfiction ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et, sinon, mettez une petite review pour me dire ce qui ne va pas ;)_

* * *

**10 bonnes raisons pour te dire non**

Chapitre I

_Quatrième année_

« Jusqu'à quand vas-tu t'obstiner à me demander de sortir avec toi ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu dises oui.

- Tu n'auras aucune autre réponse que non de ma part, Potter !

- Donne moi au moins une bonne raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi !

- Je n'ai pas une mais des millions de bonnes raisons qui expliquent mon refus ! Je te fais une liste, si tu veux !

- Tu vas écrire les millions de raisons ?!

- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi me donnerais-je cette peine juste pour toi ? Je vais t'écrire bientôt, Potter. Prépare-toi à recevoir une lettre qui sera tout sauf gentille ! »

Après cette tirade, Lily tourna les talons et regagna la salle commune des Gryffondors, laissant un James qui essayait vainement de comprendre la hargne de la rousse envers lui. Il haussa les épaules et donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, qui le laissa entrer. James remarqua que Lily était déjà montée dans le dortoir des filles, mais cela ne le dérangea pas car il n'était pas près à l'affronter encore. Il alla dans son dortoir où Sirius, Rémus et Peter l'attendaient pour connaître les résultats de sa déclaration, bien qu'ils n'avaient aucun doute sur la réponse de Lily.

« Alors ? s'enquirent les Maraudeurs.

- Elle a dit qu'elle m'enverrait une liste de raisons expliquant son refus, grimaça James.

- Donc… c'est non ? voulut savoir Peter. »

James regarda Peter avec un air exaspéré et se jeta sur son lit. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard. Rémus donna un coup de coude à Sirius. Celui-ci soupira et commença prudemment : « Cornedrue, je ne crois pas que cette fille est faite pour toi, vaut mieux que t'abandonnes. En plus, y a une Poufsouffle plutôt mignonne qui veut sortir avec toi ! ».

James ne réagit pas et resta le visage enfoui dans son oreiller.

Soudain, il y eut un tapotement aux carreaux d'une des fenêtres du dortoir. C'était une jolie chouette hulotte rousse qui avait une lettre accrochée à la patte. Rémus traversa la pièce et fit entrer la chouette. Celle-ci s'engouffra dans la chambre et fonça sans hésiter sur James, qui s'obstinait toujours à rester immobile. La hulotte attendit patiemment qu'il daigne lui prêter attention puis, énervée par son comportement, elle commença à lui donner de légers coups de bec. Pas de réaction. Les coups de becs se firent plus insistants. Toujours pas de réaction. Excédée, la chouette rousse mordit l'oreille de James. Celui-ci sauta au plafond sur le coup de la douleur. Il leva les yeux et regarda l'oiseau avec un air mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut cette stupide chouette ?

- Bah elle veut te donner du courrier, dit Peter avec une petite voix. »

Cela lui valut un second regard exaspéré, cette fois de la part de Sirius et de Rémus. Il ne faut pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort ! Rémus s'approcha de la chouette et prit la lettre. L'oiseau partit aussitôt. Rémus jeta un coup d'œil sur l'enveloppe et reconnut l'écriture qui avait griffonné _Potter_.

« Euh Cornedrue ?

- Quoi ? répondit James avec un air renfermé.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu lises ça, déclara Rémus en lui tendant la missive.

- M'en fiche.

- C'est de la part de Lily, insista son ami. »

À ces mots, James se leva d'un bond et arracha la lettre des mains de Rémus. Il déchira rapidement l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture.

_Potter,_

_Tu m'as demandé mes raisons pour ne pas sortir avec toi. Soit. Je vais t'en donner mais ne crois pas que ceci est le début d'une correspondance hebdomadaire. J'ai sélectionné 10 raisons bien que, comme je te l'avais dit tout à l'heure, il y en aient des millions. Lis et ne t'avise pas à me répondre._

_10 bonnes raisons pour te dire non_

_1 – Tu te crois drôle quand tu lances des sorts aux élèves qui ont eu le malheur de te déplaire._

_2 – Tu me suis partout et à cause de toi, je n'ai plus une seule minute de tranquillité._

_3 – Tu me fais perdre mon temps (en ce moment même tu me le fais perdre ! J'aurai pu aller me promener dans le parc si tu ne m'en avais pas empêché !)_

_4 – Tu fais tout pour te faire remarquer._

_5 – Tu crois qu'être bon en Quidditch te donne le droit de violer le règlement._

_6 – En parlant de règlement : ARRÊTE DE LANCER DES BOMBABOUSES PARTOUT ! Je peux sentir l'odeur d'ici !_

_7 – Tu es tellement arrogant que ton ego pèse trois tonnes (je me demande comment tu arrives à le trimballer tout le temps sur toi. Non, en fait je m'en fiche complètement)_

_8 – Tu as un humour à deux Noises (franchement, en quoi envoyer des pétards dans les chaudrons des Serpentards est-il hilarant ?)_

_9 – Une fois, tu m'as tellement énervée que j'ai raté un sortilège et je me suis ainsi retrouvé avec les cheveux turquoise._

_10 – Tout simplement parce que tu es James Potter._

_En espérant que tu corrigeras ton attitude à l'avenir,_

_Lily Evans_

James marmonna entre ses dents et ses amis n'entendirent que les mots « cheveux », « Quidditch », « chaudrons » et « turquoise ». Les autres Maraudeurs étaient inquiets mais James Potter avait pris sa décision : il n'abandonnera jamais et sortira coûte que coûte avec Lily Evans.


	2. Cinquième année

_Rebonjour, c'est encore moi ! D'abord un ÉNORME merci à **marylin06**, qui est l'auteur de la première review de ma vie ! J'ai presque envie de pleurer, snif ! Presque. Mais ça m'a vraiment boosté n'empêche :D ! Ah et aussi pour dire, non ceci n'est pas un OS (enfin c'est évident, on en est au deuxième chapitre là !) et il y aura 4 chapitres. Au fait, la dernière fois j'ai oublié de faire un disclaimer, donc juste pour info : je n'ai pas créé l'univers d'Harry Potter, c'est JK Rowling qui a écrit ce chef-d'oeuvre (comme si on ne le savez pas XD). Bon, trêve de bavardage, voici votre chapitre et bonne lecture :) !_

* * *

Chapitre II

_Cinquième année_

Le vent secouait avec violence les cheveux de James Potter. Celui-ci s'en fichait complètement : il n'avait d'yeux que pour le Souaffle. James vola avec une rapidité impressionnante vers un de ses coéquipiers, qui lui passa le Souaffle. Il l'attrapa avec une aisance digne d'un joueur professionnel, puis se dirigea vers les buts. Il lança la balle rouge de toutes ses forces. Celle-ci passa entre les mains du gardien et rentra dans le cercle d'or du milieu. Le capitaine félicita son poursuiveur, qui avait l'air très satisfait. James jeta un coup d'œil vers les gradins pour voir la réaction de ses groupies, qui assistaient à l'entraînement. Il les vit en train de le regarder avec adoration. Mais il y avait une fille qui n'était pas comme ça. Lily Evans le regardait d'un air désapprobateur. Quand il la vit, James sourit de toutes ses dents, ce qui exaspéra Lily au plus haut point. La rousse avait juste suivi ses amies, qui étaient malheureusement fans de Quidditch, un sport qu'elle trouvait pour sa part trop violent. Elle n'aimait pas ce sport d'autant plus qu'il y avait un certain James Potter dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Lily soupira et se tourna vers ses amies, qui avaient remarqué que leur James adoré lui avait souri. Charity commença d'un ton badin :

« Donc, c'est quand que tu sors avec James ?

- Pourquoi pas… JAMAIS ! s'exclama Lily avec un air de profond dégoût. Nom d'un hippogriffe à pois roses, même ses amies l'énervaient avec ça maintenant ? pensa Lily.

- Mais ça fait des années qu'il te court après ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes de ne regarder que ses défauts ? dit Mary doucement. »

Pour toute réponse, Mary eut droit à un regard foudroyant et elle jugea plus sage de se taire. Lily fulminait : James la fixait avec son habituel air arrogant. En plus, il n'arrêtait pas de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il y eut des opinions divergentes sur ce geste : Mary et Charity trouvaient qu'il était plus beau que d'habitude et Lily disait qu'il avait l'air plus stupide que d'habitude. Leur grand débat fut interrompu quand James faillit tomber de son balai à cause d'un Cognard. Il rétablit son équilibre aussitôt, ce qui donna lieu à un concert d'applaudissements admiratifs et de soupirs soulagés. Mary et Charity firent l'éloge de James et listèrent toutes ses innombrables qualités. Même Lily pensa qu'il n'était pas si nul que ça au Quidditch, ce qui était un bel euphémisme vu le niveau de James.

Finalement, l'entraînement prit fin et les joueurs descendirent à terre. James jeta un coup d'oeil vers Lily, qui l'ignorait ostensiblement, avant d'aller dans les vestiaires. Lily se leva avec empressement pour sortir du stade suivie de ses amies. Elle marchait vite vers le château, quand une voix masculine l'interpella : « Hey Evans ! ». Lily respira profondément : elle n'allait pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes, elle n'allait pas lui crier dessus, elle n'allait pas le gifler, elle n'allait pas le transformer en crapaud, elle n'allait pas lui envoyer le sortilège le plus puissant de son répertoire, elle n'allait pas l'étrangler, elle n'allait pas... James coupa son mantra mental en lui tapotant l'épaule et la ramena à la réalité. Il avait toujours son grand sourire et Lily avait envie de le frapper d'un coup de poing au visage pour faire sauter toutes ses dents blanches et bien alignées. James commença :

« Comment ça va ?

- Ça allait mieux avant que tu viennes me parler, Potter, répondit Lily en le regardant avec un air ennuyé.

- Tu veux que je porte ton sac ? s'enquit gentiment James en ignorant sa précédente remarque. Il a l'air beaucoup trop lourd pour une jolie fille comme toi !

- Je suppose que je suis censée glousser et rougir vu que le grand James Potter veut m'aider à porter mon sac, déclara Lily avec un sourire ironique. Mais tu vois, Potter, moi je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule. Je n'ai nullement besoin de ton aide.

- Si tu veux, dit James en haussant les épaules. Mais je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi tu as autant de livres un samedi.

- Je voulais aller réviser pour les BUSE à la bibliothèque mais mes "amies" - elle fit le geste des guillemets avec ses doigts - m'ont traîné au stade pour voir l'entraînement des Gryffondors, expliqua Lily avec un air agacé. "Mais ils sont siiiiiiii beaux !", ajouta la rousse d'une voix suraigüe en imitant les groupies des joueurs. »

James ne put s'empêcher de rire. Lily avait espéré le faire fuir en se montrant hostile mais son plan était désormais foutu : James Potter marchait avec elle avec un air qu'elle trouva particulièrement agaçant et ses « amies » les suivaient en murmurant à toute vitesse et en les montrant du doigt, ce que Lily jugeait indécent. James reprit :

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu révises déjà ? Les examens sont en juin !

- Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour commencer, Potter ! Et je te conseillerais aussi d'écouter en classe à la place de faire l'imbécile.

- Bah, je veux bien réviser si tu acceptes de le faire avec moi, dit James avec un clin d'oeil.

- Aucune chance que cela arrive, marmonna Lily entre ses dents.

- Pardon ? demanda James, qui n'avait rien entendu.

- Non, rien, soupira Lily.

- Mais si tu ne veux pas travailler avec moi, pourquoi ne pas sortir avec moi ? En plus, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard dans pas longtemps ! s'exclama James d'un air enjoué.

- Tu ne sais donc pas lire, Potter ? Rappelle-toi un peu de ma lettre de l'année dernière ! s'énerva Lily en s'arrêtant brusquement devant la porte en chêne.

- Mais je me suis amélioré Lily ! J'ai arrêté de lancer des Bombabouses et je ne te demande pas souvent de sortir avec moi ! s'écria James en s'arrêtant lui aussi.

- Pas souvent ? Cinq fois par semaines pour toi c'est pas souvent ? Mais tu as de la bouse de dragon à la place du cerveau ou quoi ? vociféra Lily d'une voix courroucée.

- Et puis, cette liste était stupide ! Comme si je pouvais arrêter d'être James Potter ! ajouta James, légèrement énervé.

- C'était juste pour te dire clairement que toutes tes tentatives seront vouées à l'échec ! cria Lily, rouge de colère.

- Pourquoi à chaque fois tu me parles comme si je n'étais qu'un tas de fientes de chauve-souris ?

- Parce que c'est justement ce que tu es, Potter ! »

Lily se précipita dans le château. James allait la suivre mais la lourde porte en chêne lui claqua au nez. Un air plein de tristesse passa sur son visage. James se ressaisit rapidement et marmonna entre ses dents. Il poussa la porte d'un coup de pied brutal et erra longtemps dans les couloirs de Poudlard en grommelant dans sa barbe et en lançant des regards noirs à tous ceux qui le croisaient.

À la tombée de la nuit, James entra dans le dortoir, tituba vers son lit et s'y affala en soupirant. Les autres Maraudeurs l'avaient entendu mais eurent le tact de le laisser tranquille. Quelques minutes passèrent. Un hululement indigné brisa le silence. James leva la tête et aperçut l'ombre d'une chouette. C'était la chouette de Lily, celle qui l'avait presque scalpé il y a un an ! Le Maraudeur se précipita à la fenêtre et détacha avec des gestes fébriles la lettre de sa Lily adorée. La chouette, qui avait attendu longtemps le retour de James, lui donna un coup de bec sur la main. James marmonna en se tenant l'index : « Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! Je sais que je t'ai fait attendre mais quand même ! ». Dès que la lettre fut détaché, la chouette s'envola, laissant James se demandait si lire le message était vraiment une bonne idée. Il hésita longuement, jusqu'à ce que la voix exaspérée de Sirius s'exclame : « Mais ouvre là enfin ! On va pas y passer la nuit quand même ! ». James se décida enfin à ouvrir l'enveloppe, ce qu'il fit avec les mains tremblantes. Il parcourut rapidement la lettre remplie par l'écriture soigneuse de sa Lily.

_Potter,_

_Ta stupidité et ton arrogance m'agacent au plus haut point, mais je vais quand même t'envoyer une lettre pour t'expliquer pourquoi je te détestes (même si je pense que tu aurais dû comprendre depuis longtemps vu que je te l'ai répété pendant des années). Ah et je m'excuse de t'avoir traiter de tas de fientes de chauve-souris. C'était la vérité mais c'est quand même méchant de dire ça à quelqu'un. Et ne réponds pas à cette lettre, Potter, je n'ai pas écrit ça pour que l'on devienne correspondants !_

_Encore 10 bonnes raisons pour te dire non_

_1 - À chaque fois tu n'arrêtes pas de te passer la main dans tes cheveux, ce qui est com-plè-te-ment ridicule._

_2 - Je me dispute avec mes amies à cause de toi (elles pensent que tu es un dieu et je pense que tu es un crétin aussi intéressant qu'un Veracrasse). _

_3 - Quelquefois, j'ai envie de te neutraliser avec un doxycide. Tu crois que ça existe le Pottercide ?_

_4 - Tu continues à jeter des sorts aux autres élèves, juste parce que tu en est capable. C'est tout simplement pathétique._

_5 - Tu fais perdre tous les points que j'ai gagné en faisant le fou avec ta bande (les Maraudeurs je crois). En gros, tu m'exaspères et tes potes aussi. Sauf Remus. Mais je continue à me demander pourquoi il est ami avec toi._

_6 - ____Pratiquement tous les élèves de l'école te vénèrent alors que tu es un imbécile qui ne fait que se pavaner._

_7 - Tu es d'une arrogance... Je te laisse deviner ce que veulent dire les trois petits points (enfin tu ne risques pas de savoir vu la taille microscopique de ton cerveau)._

_8 - __Tu es aussi sérieux que Peeves le 1er avril. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligé de mettre le bordel en classe tous les jours ?_

_9 - Tu ne me laisse JAMAIS tranquille (je sais, je me répète mais c'est toujours aussi vrai)._

_10 - Tu es et seras TOUJOURS James Potter._

_En espérant que tu te fasses noyer par le calmar géant,_

_Evans._

Ouch. C'était plutôt violent. James balança la lettre dans un coin et s'assit lourdement sur son lit. Elle le détestait. Il venait juste de s'en rendre compte et il se sentit à la fois désemparé, triste et hagard. Allait-il abandonner finalement ? Non, il n'en était pas question. James était du genre têtu. Et optimiste. Il allait en avoir besoin, de l'optimisme...


	3. Sixième année

_Bonjour ! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic ! J'ai réussi à le faire super vite, donc maintenant j'ai l'impression de l'avoir bâcler (trop stressé ? mais non, voyons quelle idée !). Ah oui, merci à **lou **et **M****yriam **pour leurs reviews ! Ça fait hyper plaisir qu'il y ait des gens qui aiment ce que j'écris :) !_

_Disclaimer : I'm not J.K_

* * *

Chapitre III

_Sixième année_

_Potter,_

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies eu le culot de me parler après ce qu'il s'est passé en juin dernier. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de voir ta tête après ce que tu as fait ? Bon, si tu veux tellement savoir ma réponse à ta question existentielle (« Tu veux sortir avec moi, Evans ? »), je vais te la donner :_

_Toujours 10 bonnes raisons pour te dire non_

_1 – Tu n'arrêtes pas de jouer avec ce stupide Vif d'Or, alors que tu n'es même pas un attrapeur. Le pire, c'est que Pettigrow semble penser que c'est très impressionnant et que cela mérite des applaudissements. Désespérant._

_2 – Tu es d'une lâcheté affligeante. Il faut que vous soyez quatre pour martyriser des élèves, et après tu oses t'en vanter._

_3 – Tes amis sont aussi bêtes que toi. Sirius est arrogant et se pavane devant ses groupies, Peter est tout simplement stupide à ricaner à tes blagues aux Serpentards et Remus... son pire défaut est d'être ami avec vous._

_4 – Comme toujours, tu lances des maléfices à tort et à travers._

_5 – Apparemment, le fait que tu sois devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor te donne l'impression que tu es le maître du monde. Juste pour info Potter, même un troll des montagnes mérite plus l'insigne de capitaine que toi._

_6 – Ridiculiser les autres à l'air d'être ton passe-temps favori. M'énerver aussi d'ailleurs._

_7 – Tu me demandes toujours sortir avec moi alors que ça fait plus de cinq ans que je te dis de dégager. Faudrait que t'ailles à Sainte-Mangouste pour voir si t'as pas un problème au cerveau. Ce qui est probablement le cas. _

_8 – Tu as _encore_ fait perdre la moitié des points de Gryffondor à force de sortir après le couvre-feu. Tu pourrais pas rester tranquillement dans ton dortoir comme tous les autres ? Ou est-ce que ta manie de vouloir te faire remarquer t'en empêches ?_

_9 – Tu as complètement détruit mon amitié avec Rogue._

_10 – Je suppose que tu connais la dernière raison, Potter._

_En espérant que tu sois capable de me laisser tranquille à partir de maintenant,_

_Evans._

James était furibond. Elle disait qu'il ne méritait pas le poste de capitaine ? Qu'il avait détruit son amitié avec Servilus ? Mais elle avait bu trois litres de Whisky Pur Feu ou quoi ? Il n'allait pas se laisser faire : passe encore qu'elle le traite de crétin, mais qu'elle dise des mensonges, ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Il se précipita sur son sac et en sortit un bout de parchemin froissé et une plume qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Il déboucha une bouteille d'encre qu'il avait déniché dans un coin et trempa sa plume dans l'encre. Il prit un quart de seconde pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait écrire, puis commença à couvrir le parchemin de phrases écrites à la va-vite. Il finit sa lettre en mettant un point d'un geste rageur qui troua la feuille, mais il s'en fichait comme de son premier balai. Non mauvaise métaphore. Plutôt comme de sa première chaussette. Là c'est mieux.

James courra vers la volière, en ignorant ses amis qui se demandèrent s'il avait bu un philtre d'Embrouille ou tout autre breuvage aux effets bizarres. Quand il arriva à destination, il chercha du regard son hibou grand-duc. Voyant qu'il n'était pas là, James commença à faire les cent pas en l'attendant. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et les pauvres chouettes n'osaient même pas bouger d'une seule plume de peur de l'énerver encore plus. Enfin, elles purent se détendre un peu quand le hibou de James arriva à la volière après avoir chasser quelques souris. James aboya : « C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? Jamais là quand on en a besoin. Tends la patte, j'ai une lettre que tu dois livrer. C'est pour Evans, la fille qui appelle un ami quelqu'un qui a osé la traiter de… enfin. Livre-la vite ! ». Il attacha l'enveloppe avec des gestes brusques, puis pris le messager et le jeta presque par la fenêtre. L'oiseau eut un hululement indigné mais alla quand même livrer le courrier.

James retourna dans la salle commune et y trouva Remus et Sirius en train de jouer aux échecs version sorciers. Sirius dit d'une voix tranquille : « Tu veux en parler où tu préfères continuer à courir partout dans le château ? ». Pour toute réponse, James s'affala sur son fauteuil préféré. Remus et Sirius continuèrent leur partie, non sans jeter quelques coups d'œil curieux sur leur ami. James poussa un profond soupir puis commença d'une voix morne :

« Elle m'a envoyé une lettre.

- Oh oh, murmurèrent Remus et Sirius avec l'air d'enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de James.

- Elle me déteste, elle dit que je ne mérite pas d'être capitaine, que je suis arrogant bla bla bla… continua James sans faire attention aux autres.

- Le truc habituel quoi ! coupa Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Attends, je crois bien que y a quelque chose d'autre pour qu'il soit dans cet état là, dit Remus en prenant le fou de Sirius, qui fit un petit grognement mécontent.

- Et elle m'a dit que j'avais détruit son amitié avec Servilus, compléta James d'un ton fatigué.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius en renversant ses pions.

- Je crois que t'as bien entendu Patmol, dit Remus en ramassant les quelques pièces d'échecs qui étaient tomber par terre.

- Mais il l'a insulté ! Ils ne _pouvaient _pas être amis ! s'indigna Sirius en se redressant sur son fauteuil.

- Apparemment si, répondit James avec un air dépité, tandis que Remus rangeait le jeu d'échecs d'un coup de baguette.

- Mais au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu as couru vers la volière ? s'enquit Remus en s'installant sur la causeuse à côté de James.

- Ouais, pourquoi ? demanda Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de Remus.

- Je lui ai envoyé une lettre, expliqua James en se tortillant sur lui-même.

- Je te parie 10 gallions qu'il va recevoir une Beuglante de la part de notre chère Evans, proposa Sirius aussitôt en se tournant vers Remus.

- Il va recevoir une claque plutôt, corrigea Remus.

- Un maléfice, intervint Peter qui venait d'arrivait.

- Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? se lamenta James en se prenant le visage dans ses mains.

- Une connerie, l'informa Sirius obligeamment en éclatant d'un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

- Ça je le savais déjà, marmonna James entre ses dents.

- Allez c'est pas grave Cornedrue, dit gentiment Peter. Tiens, prends le dernier Chocogrenouille, ajouta-t-il en tendant ladite friandise à James. »

James le remercia, prit le Chocogrenouille et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Les autres Maraudeurs commencèrent à parler de la prochaine pleine lune, prévoyant les endroits qu'ils allaient visiter pour remplir leur carte. James parla peu, car une certaine rousse occupait toujours ses pensées.

Ladite rousse était dans son dortoir. Elle avait la lettre de James dans ses mains. Au début, elle avait été particulièrement énervée qu'il ose lui répondre, mais au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle commença à se sentir mal.

_Evans,_

_Je m'excuse d'abord d'avoir braver ton interdiction de ne pas t'envoyer de lettres. Mais c'est juste que j'ai quelques petits trucs à te dire. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour (je commence à comprendre que tu n'apprécies pas trop ce genre de choses). Je comprends à peu près que tu me détestes, que tu me traites d'arrogant, d'abruti, etc... Mais que tu m'accuses d'avoir détruit ton "amitié" avec Rogue... Il y a une limite quand même ! Tu dis qu'il était ton ami, mais ce gars t'as traité de... tu-sais-quoi ! Je ne crois pas qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un comme ça un ami. Sinon, je pense que tu as exagéré pour le truc du capitaine : je mérite mon badge et ce n'est pas toi qui va me contredire. Ah et aussi, n'insulte pas mes amis : insulte moi si tu veux, traite moi de triple gargouille ou je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre, mais ne touche pas à mes amis._

_Cordialement,_

_Potter**.**_

Lily resta un moment immobile. Elle réalisait lentement qu'elle avait été horriblement méchante avec Potter. Bon, c'est vrai, il n'avait rien dans le cerveau, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'insulter comme elle l'avait fait. Elle _devait_ s'excuser, c'était la moindre des choses. Elle frémit un peu à l'idée de devoir lui parler, mais elle descendit quand même dans la salle commune. Il était là, affalé dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, avec le regard dans le vague. Ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de parler et d'éclater de rire mais il restait figé, comme si on l'avait stupéfixé. Lily se sentit mal à l'aise : c'était peut-être à cause d'elle qu'il avait la joie de vivre d'un Veracrasse.

Elle s'approcha près du fauteuil et tapota l'épaule de James. Celui-ci se retourna lentement puis ouvrit les yeux grand comme des souaffles en la voyant. Lily se tortilla sur elle-même puis dit d'une voix douce : « Je peux te parler deux minutes ? ». Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur les Maraudeurs qui se penchaient vers eux pour écouter. Lily les regarda avec l'air de dire "Partez vite si vous voulez pas être transformé en charpie". Seul Remus eut l'air de comprendre ce message muet. Il se leva et tira Sirius et Peter pour les faire partir. Les trois montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons avec une telle lenteur que Lily dût les menacer de sa baguette pour qu'ils se dépêchent.

Quand Lily et James furent seuls, il y eut un silence gênant. Lily s'assit sur le fauteuil voisin de celui de James et James tentait vainement de paraître décontracté. Il entendait presque venir la Beuglante, la claque ou le maléfice envoyé par Lily, mais l'attente le rendait encore plus nerveux. Il allait passer sa main dans ses cheveux mais se rappela juste à temps que Lily détestait ça.

Lily brisa le silence :

« Hum, je voulais juste m'excuser, pour... hum, la lettre. Enfin _les_ lettres. »

James ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il pensait qu'elle allait lui crier dessus, le traiter d'imbécile ou quelque chose du même genre, pas qu'elle s'excuse. En plus, elle l'avait fait d'une voix tremblante, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu hésiter de sa vie. Comme James ne parlait pas, Lily prit son courage à deux mains et continua avec une voix légèrement plus assurée :

« C'était pas sympa de ma part d'insulter tes amis et de dire que tu ne méritais pas ce badge de capitaine. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Et aussi, tu avais raison pour Rogue. Donc, hum... désolée.

- Euh, je sais pas quoi dire... marmonna James.

- Ne dis rien alors.

- Non, il faut quand même que je te demande pardon pour... et bien pour t'avoir autant énerver pendant toutes ces années. Et pour avoir était un abruti aussi.

- Excuses acceptées. »

Un autre silence. James se demandait ce qu'il devait faire après ça. Lily pensait la même chose et c'est en même temps qu'ils dirent : « On fait la paix ? ». Ils eurent un petit rire nerveux et se regardèrent avec un regard complice. Ils se serrèrent la main, geste qui scella leur amitié, ou en tout cas, la fin de leurs disputes.

Quand les autres Maraudeurs redescendirent dans la salle commune pour ramasser les restes, sûrement mutilés, de James, ils eurent la surprise de le voir entier et en train de parler avec Lily sans se faire étriper par elle. Comme quoi, les miracles existent.


	4. Septième année

_Bonjour ! D'abord, merci à **Myriam**__pour sa deuxième reviw (et voui, ils sont amis maintenant !) ! Et maintenant, place au chapitre !_

* * *

Chapitre IV

_Septième année_

« Lily, hum… est-ce que tu veux bien… euh…

- Oui ?

- Sortiravecmoi ? compléta James en parlant à toute vitesse.

- Tu peux répéter ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu, demanda Lily en rougissant à vue d'œil.

- Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? répéta James d'une voix nerveuse. Il rajouta devant le silence de Lily : Ne te sens pas obligée de répondre positivement, je comprendrais si jamais tu disais non (« S'il te plaît répond oui, pensa James »), après tout, on est amis (« Dis oui, je t'en supplie ») !

- Euh… fut tout ce que Lily réussit à dire. »

Le regard émeraude rencontra le regard marron. Ils baissèrent les yeux aussitôt. Lily avait l'impression que la température avait brusquement monté et elle sentait ses joues se coloraient d'un joli rouge tomate. James avait l'air de trouver ses pieds extrêmement intéressants et les fixait en refusant de lever la tête vers Lily.

La rousse prit son courage à deux mains et dit d'une voix gênée :

« James, je vais t'envoyer une lettre…

- Ok, d'accord, bien sûr, excellent, parfait, réussit à baragouiner James tandis que Lily tournait les talons. »

James était effondré, il savait bien ce que signifiait une nouvelle lettre : un nouveau refus de la part de Lily. Lui qui croyait s'être amélioré ! Il avait arrêté de jeter des sortilèges aux Serpentards (sauf légitime défense bien sûr !), de se passer la main dans ses cheveux, de jouer avec son Vif d'Or, d'être arrogant, et il faisait beaucoup moins de blagues qu'avant. Peut-être que lui et Lily n'étaient tout simplement faits l'un pour l'autre. James sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Il se ressaisit et monta à la tour des Gryffondors.

Quand James entra dans la salle commune, l'habituelle sensation de sérénité que cette pièce lui donnait, avec ses fauteuils moelleux et sa cheminée toujours animée d'un bon feu, ne se fit pas ressentir. James alla tout de même s'asseoir dans son coin préféré, près de la fenêtre, où il avait une vue imprenable sur le parc et le lac.

Sirius, Peter et Remus le rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard. Ils avaient remarqué le regard vide de leur ami et, foi de Maraudeur, ils allaient lui remonter le moral.

Après dix minutes à faire diverses pitreries, les Maraudeurs s'avouèrent vaincus et s'assirent près de la cheminée. James s'allongea sur un canapé proche de ses amis, puis essaya de faire une petite sieste. Il fut néanmoins interrompu par un coussin envoyé sur sa tête par Sirius, qui avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui poser des centaines de questions. Sirius s'exclama d'une voix indignée :

« Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'endormir avant de nous dire ce qui ne va pas !

- Tout va bien Patmol, le rassura James d'une voix qui menaçait de se briser à tout moment.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va gober ça ?

- Eh bien, je peux toujours espérer, répondit James avec un faible sourire.

- C'est Lily ? demanda Peter d'un ton compatissant.

- Évidemment, qui d'autre peut rendre Cornedrue comme ça ? déclara Sirius, qui attendait que James daigne leur expliquer son problème.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Remus.

- Je… je lui ai demandé si elle voulait bien sortir avec moi, murmura James.

- Hein ? J'ai pas entendu, dit Sirius en se penchant vers James.

- Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait bien sortir avec moi, répéta James à peine plus fort.

- Quoi ? firent Remus, Sirius et Peter qui n'avaient pas entendu.

- JE LUI AI DEMANDÉ SI ELLE VOULAIT BIEN SORTIR AVEC MOI ! s'égosilla James, qui en avait marre de se répéter. »

Toute la salle commune devint silencieuse. Les élèves présents avaient entendu James crier et le regardaient maintenant d'un air curieux. Sirius leur expliqua avec un air tout à fait naturel :

« Excusez-le, il s'est pris un cognard à la figure la dernière fois. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé apparemment, ajouta-t-il en riant. »

Les Gryffondors rirent devant la remarque de Sirius et les conversations reprirent leur cours. Il y eut beaucoup de commentaires et de spéculations sur le comportement de James. Beaucoup disaient qu'il avait redemandé à Lily de sortir et qu'il s'était fait rembarrer. D'autres protestaient en donnant pour argument que les deux étaient devenus de bons amis depuis la fin de la sixième année, donc James avait fini par s'intéresser à une autre fille que Lily. Quelques unes se demandaient qui était la poufiasse (car c'en était une) dont James avait parlé pour ensuite aller lui refaire le portrait, certainement déjà assez laid.

Après sa tirade, Sirius se tourna vers James en lui demandant avec un air très sérieux :

« T'es devenu fou ?

- Bien sûr que non, protesta James d'une voix offusqué. Mais maintenant j'ai des doutes…

- Bah, avec un peu de chance, peut-être que Lily te transformera juste en crapaud bien baveux, déclara Sirius d'un air philosophe.

- Je ne crois pas… dit Remus avec un air concentré.

- Merlin, si même Lunard dit qu'elle va faire pire que ça… se lamenta James.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, le contredit Remus, toujours avec un sourire mystérieux. »

James, Peter et Sirius se penchèrent vers le lycanthrope, attendant la suite, qui n'arriva pas vu que Remus était retourné dans son silence.

James s'énerva et lui balança un coussin rouge au visage. Remus se tourna lentement vers James avec un sourire qui ne prévoyait rien de bon.

Une bataille de polochons épique commença alors dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Tout le monde y participa, à part quelques élèves plus sérieux, qui se contentèrent de sourirent devant l'enthousiasme enfantin de leurs camarades et d'esquiver les oreillers qui leur arrivaient dessus.

Dans le dortoir des filles de septième année, Lily ne faisait pas attention au vacarme provenant de la salle commune. Elle était beaucoup trop concentrée sur la lettre qu'elle devait écrire. Finalement, elle se décida et prit sa plume, qu'elle trempa dans un encrier. Elle commença à écrire d'une main tremblante. _Cher James_. Non, c'est trop pompeux ! _Potter_. Eh ho, elle n'était plus en cinquième année ! _James_. Ah voilà, c'est mieux ! Lily se prit la tête dans ses mains : si elle avait mis cinq minutes pour écrire un mot, elle ne voulait pas imaginer le temps qu'elle allait mettre à finir cette fichue lettre ! Elle soupira, puis, sans réfléchir, elle couvrit le parchemin de son écriture fine et soignée, rendue légèrement tremblante par l'émotion.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Lily se leva et descendit dans la salle commune. Ce qu'elle vit la fit se figer : _tous_ les Gryffondors présents se battaient avec des oreillers, des plumes volaient dans tous les sens et les combattants avaient placé les meubles de façon à avoir une protection contre les tirs ennemis.

Le côté préfète-en-chef de Lily la poussait à faire cesser cette stupide bataille, mais elle n'avait d'yeux qu'à une seule personne : James Potter. Il s'était caché derrière un canapé, un coussin à la main. Il avait vu Lily lui aussi et son cœur avait raté un battement. Il s'était levé, ne faisant pas attention à l'oreiller qui avait fait un vol plané à trois centimètres de sa tête, et fixait Lily comme si elle était la seule chose réelle dans tout ce capharnaüm.

Lily sentit ses joues s'enflammaient et s'avança dans la pièce, tandis que ses camarades, qui avaient remarqué sa présence, arrêtaient tout conflit. Comme par magie le silence s'était fait, ou sinon c'était juste que Lily et James ne faisaient pas attention à ce qui les entouraient, car la seule chose importante était l'autre.

Lily arriva juste devant James, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elle lui tendit une enveloppe. James la prit avec un geste nerveux, appréhendant le refus qu'il allait certainement subir. Il commença à lire la lettre.

_James,_

_J'avoue que je tremble un peu en écrivant cette lettre, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce que je vais te répondre._

_10 bonnes raisons pour te dire oui_

_1 – Tu es devenu beaucoup plus agréable à vivre._

_2 – Tu me fais toujours rire, même quand je me sens mal à cause de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur._

_3 – Tu es loyal envers tes amis. Je pense bien sûr à ce que tu as fait pour aider Remus avec son petit problème de fourrure._

_4 – Tu es toujours là pour m'aider quand tout va mal._

_5 – Tu me défends toujours quand m'insulte (même si je pourrais très bien me débrouiller toute seule)_

_6 – Tu me connais bien à force de me suivre partout (ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un reproche, c'est juste que c'est plutôt rassurant de sortir avec quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'on ressent)_

_7 – Tu as arrêté de jeter des sortilèges aux Serpentards même quand ils le méritaient amplement._

_8 – Tu es devenu beaucoup plus responsable depuis que tu es préfet-en-chef et j'avoue que sans toi j'aurais eu beaucoup de problèmes._

_9 – J'adore être avec toi, tout simplement._

_10 – Parce que tu es James Potter._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Lily_

James leva la tête vers Lily, qui était en train de regarder le sol. Il fit d'une voix mal assurée :

« Donc… ça veut dire oui ? »

Lily le regarda droit dans les yeux, s'avança puis passa ses mains sur la nuque de James en se rapprochant de plus en plus. Elle souffla : « Bien sûr. ». Ni une ni deux, James l'embrassa avec fougue.

De multiples sifflements et applaudissements se firent entendre. Le nouveau couple sortit enfin de sa bulle. Sirius avait sorti des Bièraubeurres de nulle part, Peter et Remus était en train de distribuer des pétards surprises aux gens autour et les autres étaient en train de s'échanger des pièces discrètement. Quand on leur demanda pourquoi, tous dirent qu'ils avaient parié combien de temps Lily et James allaient mettre pour sortir ensemble. Cela provoqua de multiples éclats de rire joyeux tandis que quelques uns restaient grognons à cause des Gallions qu'ils venaient de perdre.

Les deux sortirent de la salle commune main dans la main. Et James sentait bien qu'il n'allait pas lâcher la main de Lily avant longtemps.

* * *

_Aaah, c'est la fin... Je me sens un peu triste de finir cette fic, après tout c'est ma première, mais je suis contente d'avoir pu en venir à bout ! J'ai des sentiments très contrastés XD ! Je remercie du fond du coeur les personnes (adorables, gentilles, angéliques, etc...) qui m'ont laissé des reviews, parce que sans elles, je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu écrire autant ! Donc..._

_MERCI !_

_(un merci spécial pour_ _**Myriam **pour ses reviews - oui, au pluriel - ! C'est vrai que c'était prévisible le coup des raisons pour dire oui mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, sinon ça aurait été un vrai bordel avec le suicide de James à la clé :P !)_

_Elara Perry_


End file.
